KC and Cloe
by Amy303
Summary: when KC and cloe reunite, for KC its a fight to get Cloe back will his efforts defeat Ved and will he get his love back xAmyx


**This story is all about, KC and Cloe.**

**What happened to those two?**

As Cloe spent her days wondering the streets for food, and a hope for someone to love her Cloe found Ved an equally has lonely soul, from the techno tribe. Meanwhile KC's heart was breaking like when a dried leaf would crumble in the autumn. He loved Cloe so much He just didn't understand why she didn't love him. But let's start by explaining where KC and Cloe got reunited with each other.

It all started when the Mallrats got split up and went their separate ways. As KC came across his old home, the mall, he heard a commotion he crept inside undetected and noticed it was the old trading market, in use again. He had a look around to see if he recognised anyone. Until a sparkle of light nearly blinded KC! It was Cloe wearing the same necklace that KC gave her before they went their separate ways.

KC then fixed his eyes to one thing…Cloe. He hurried to her side to notice she wasn't alone. She was with Ved. KC's heart crumbled just like the first time he saw her with him.

"Cloe it's good to see you're…..with….. with...Ved, I am very happy for you",

"KC wait… if you were ever to think we were still together your wrong, were just friends",

"Look Cloe it's not nice to kid around not when someone…"

"Someone what",

"Never mind", KC walked off, after that he thought he had blown it, to ever see Cloe again.

NEXT CHAPTER

Next day KC walked round the mall regretting running of like that. Until he was disturbed by a girls scream.

He crept through the corridors. He noticed where the scream came from it was Cloe she had been taken by The Chosen!

There were two of them what was he meant to do?

He had a plan the mallrats always have a plan. In the hurry of it all he knocked one of the men down then the next. He tied them up and put them in the malls cage!  
"KC you saved me I thought I was done for",

"oh it's ok, Where's Ved?",

"Not him, I don't care about him anymore!,

"What I thought you loved him",

"I did but he told me the Techno's thought I was bad blood so it was me or the tribe",

"And what did he choose",

"He chose them over me",

"I'm So Sorry Cloe",

"So what are you going to do now KC, go back to your own tribe",

"Yeah well I don't actually have a tribe ever since the Mallrats split up I've practically been a lone wolf",

"Well why don't we stick together, just us we can start our own tribe",

*A crashing comes from the other room*

"What was that", KC very nervously said.

*Someone walks up behind them*

"It's Paul!"

"Who",

*Cloe ignores KC*

"Where have you been Paul?"

*Paul speaks in sign language*

Paul: I have been with a new tribe but we got ambushed so I escaped and came to the only place I knew was safe…The Mall.

"Come on Paul lets go get you something to eat, KC keep watch",

"Sure thing",

*Cloe smiles when going past KC*

NEXT CHAPTER

"Who's there", KC shivered as he wondered who it could be.

"Calm yourself KC it's just me",

"Ved what are you doing here",

"Is Cloe here?"

"Yes but you didn't want her, I am a good friend and good friends stick together",

"Oh KC you are funny you can't win this no matter what, Cloe will be mine".

*While suddenly lost in his thoughts KC stumbled over, He felt a lightning bolt of pain rush through his back something had hit him across the head, more like someone!*

"Ved what are you doing here I thought you left for the country",

"Well not without you",

"I will come but where is KC",

"OH right KC",

"KC, OMG what happened",

"Look Cloe we have to go or the Chosen will get us too",

"No not without KC…Wait you did this didn't you",

"No Cloe its ok and wait how can you even think that",

"No Ved get out and never come back",

*Cloe Pushes Ved out of the way*

"Uh …What…What happened",

"It's ok KC I am here and were home at the mall",

"Oh Cloe your so beautiful …Where's Ved I'll knock him out see how he likes it!"

"KC that was so sweet….. its ok Ved's gone it can be me and you now together forever",

"Wait I said that out loud",

"Yeah but it was so worth the world to me",

*KC and Cloe kiss*

So for then on out they lived together as happy as they could ever be even in the world they were in.


End file.
